The Ties That Bind
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Two sisters fled to Charming trying to find their big brother for some help, because they have people are after them, and they won't give up until they find the girls. Sucky summary, I know! LOL! Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another story, I thought of earlier today. It takes place, like, a year after season 2. Abel's safely at home, Gemma's back, Cameron Hayes was taken care of and for this story, Half-Sack lived through the stabbing, so I hope you all will enjoy that, but remember that this is completely AU, plus this will be a Kozik/OC and Jax/OC. Because I've never made a Koz story yet and I got major plans for this one. Hehe! I hope ya'll enjoy this story and R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... I only own my girls and other OC's!

OH YEAH... I LOVE SONS OF ANARCHY! Duh! wOoT!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

They had been on the run for five days now. Stephanie and Crystal were on the run from Stephanie's boyfriend Vince and his crew. Both of them witnessed Vince kill their mother and they took off, out west to find their brother to see of he can help them. They haven't slept and they haven't really ate that much, but they didn't care. They were terrified that Vince would find them and kill both of them the same way their mother was killed or worse.

Crystal saw the _'Welcome to Charming'_ sign and smiled, she looked over at Stephanie, who had her eyes closed. "Steph... we're here." no response. "Steph wake up, damn it." still nothing, then tears started pouring down Crystal's face. "No... you're not doing this to me too!" she yelled. "Just hold on!" then she drove through town to see if there was an emergency room nearby.

A few minutes later, as the gas in the car was about to give out, she pulled into the parking lot of St. Thomas, and parked. She jumped out of the car and ran through the doors, then all of a sudden, she bumped into someone hard, and landed on her ass.

"Oh, shit... sorry." a male voice told her.

Crystal looked up and saw a guy with blonde chin length hair and the prettiest blue eyes she's ever seen, wearing a black leather vest. "I- I'm such a klutz." he held out his hand, then as she grabbed it, he noticed the bruise on her cheek and wrist, as she stood up. "I'm sorry.." she trailed off.

"No problem." he smiled. "I'm Jax... what's your hurry?"

Crystal's eyes widened. "Oh, shit!" then she ran back outside.

Jax was curious as to why she ran out the door, so he followed her, and saw her inside a car. "What's going on?" he asked walking up to her.

"My sister, Stephanie... she's not moving."

"I'll get her for you." she nodded. "But, what's your name?"

"Crystal." she said, moving out of the way. "Crystal Trager." Jax paused as his eyes widened. "And this is my twin sister Stephanie."

Jax swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay." he carefully took Stephanie out of the car, while Crystal grabbed their things, and both of them went into the emergency room. "I need a doctor!" he yelled.

Crystal saw a woman walk up to them. "What's wrong, Jax?"

Before Jax opened his mouth, Crystal spoke. "My sister's been hurt by her boyfriend... we've been on the run for five days, with little to eat. She just passed out."

Jax looked over at the doctor. "Sis, can you help her?"

"Of course." she nodded, then looked at Crystal. "I'm Cassie and I'll be taking care of her."

"Thank you... my name is Crystal."

"Okay." Cassie nodded. "But you should get looked at as well."

"I will, after I know Steph is okay."

"Fair enough." Cassie looked at Jax. "Put her on the gurney and go wait in the waiting room." he nodded, then him and Crystal walked one way, while Cassie and Stephanie went the other.

Jax sat down and saw Crystal pacing back and forth. "You should rest or have a seat."

She shook her head. "Steph has to be okay... she just has to." tears started falling down her cheeks. "I can't lose her too."

Jax raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Vince... Steph's boyfriend." she paused to take a deep breath. "Killed our mother and him and his crew was about to kill us too, but we got away, and he's after us to finish what he started with Steph."

Jax gently grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit the chair. "Listen to me... he's not coming after either of you, okay?" she slowly nodded, then he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"We had to leave to find our brother to see if he'd help us."

Jax backed up to look at her, with his eyebrow raised. "Your brother?"

"Yeah." she let go of Jax. "Our mother told us his name was Alex and he lived in Charming, California." she shrugged. "She told us he would help us."

Jax nodded. "He will."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know him... he's a part of our motorcycle club." he paused. "But in the club, he's known as Tig."

"Tig?"

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "Do you want me to call him or something?"

"Not yet." she shook her head.

Seconds later, Jax's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket. "Sorry, I have to take this." he flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Aye, Jackie Boy... where you at?"

"I'm at the hospital, Chibs." he paused. "In the waiting room."

"We're on ye way."

"Who?"

"Me, Happy, Kozik, and Juice."

"Ai'ght... see you in a minute." then he snapped his phone shut and groaned. "I got some friends coming."

"I hope it's not Tig."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, Darlin'... he's not coming, especially if Kozik is around."

"Why? What's up with those two?"

"They just got this old beef between each other."

"Oh." Crystal nodded, then a few minutes later, Cassie walked in, and Crystal jumped up. "How is she? Is Steph okay?"

Cassie nodded. "Stephanie's going to be just fine... aside from the bruises and a sprained wrist, she's just a little dehydrated."

Crystal tackled Cassie into a hug. "Thank you, so much."

"It's no problem." both of them let go from the hug. "You can go see her, she's in room one-twenty-five."

"Okay." Crystal nodded, then looked at Jax. "I'll be in her room if you need me." Jax nodded, then Crystal walked out.

Cassie went up to Jax. "Can you tell me why both sisters... look oddly familiar?"

He chuckled. "Because they're SAMCRO, now."

"How so?"

"Their last name is Trager and Tig's their big brother."

Cassie gasped. "No fucking way! Seriously?"

"Yeah... and this guy, who did what he did to them, killed their mother."

"Oh, no."

Jax nodded. "Not a word to Tig or anyone, until I figure out how to break the news to him."

"Okay." she nodded.

"What time you get off work?" he asked.

"In a little bit... Mom wants to have that dinner at the house."

"Yeah, I know." then the door opened with the guys walking through it. "What's up?" he waved.

"What are you doing here?" Juice asked, sitting down.

"Right now, I'm visiting my sister." he gave Juice, that 'duh' look, then shook his head. "Guys we gotta problem."

"What's wrong, Jackie Boy?" Chibs asked, sitting down.

"Um." Cassie started. "I have patients to attent to... see you guys later." then she walked out.

Happy turned to Jax. "So, what is it, Man?"

"It looks like Tig... has two twin sisters."

"Really?" asked Kozik. "Where?"

"Well... their names are Crystal and Stephanie." he paused. "Anyway, Crystal brought Steph in because she passed out... and while Cassie was examining Steph, Crystal told me that they've been on the run for five days, because Steph's boyfriend killed their mother."

"Seriously?"

Jax looked at Kozik and nodded. "So... these girls are SAMCRO and we need to protect them, because I guess this asshole and his crew is stilll after them." he paused. "I'll talk to Crystal and find out who all them guys are." he glanced at Juice. "Then you are gonna look them up."

"Okay."

"Look." Jax started. "None of you mention to Tig, including you, Kozik." he looked at Jax with a 'who-me?' look, then Jax rolled his eyes. "Do not mention to anyone who these girls really are, all right? I'll figure out what to tell him." then the guys nodded in agreement. "Let's go see if Stephanie's doing okay enough to talk to us." then the guys walked out of the waiting room.

* * *

A/N: Okay... peeps, there is chapter one and I hope you all like it! Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to just point out that... I hope I see A LOT of Kozik in season 3, he's just so yummy and awesome! But that's just what I think. He should just be in it more! wOoT!

...Chapter 2...

"Hey, Steph.." Crystal whispered.

"What?" she groaned, fluttering her eyes. "Where am I?"

Crystal grabbed her hand and said "I brought you to the hospital... you're gonna be fine."

"In Florida? Oh, shit... we gotta go, Vince will find us." Stephanie started to get out of the hospital bed.

Crystal shook her head, pinning her back down. "You don't remember? We got away."

"Oh." Stephanie relaxed. "Thank God... so where are we?"

"In Charming."

"Really?" Stephanie's eyes widened. "Have you seen Alex yet?"

"No, but I met a friend of his." Crystal smiled. "His name is Jax and he's cute."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're crazy girl." a few minutes later, the door opened and Stephanie saw five guys with leather vests, walking in. She tensed up and whispered. "Who are they?"

"Relax..." Crystal said, smiling at Jax. "Hello." she waved.

"Hi." he walked up to them and looked at Stephanie. "You're awake." she slightly nodded. "I'm Jax." he pointed one by one at the guys. "This is... Juice, Chibs, Happy, and Kozik." he paused. "Guys, this is Crystal and Stephanie."

Stephanie looked at all of them, but stopped when she saw Kozik, and smiled. "Hi." she waved.

"So." Jax started as all of them surrounded the hospital bed. "Since you're awake... we need to know who these guys are, that's after you."

"Yeah." Juice nodded. "I'll look them up on my laptop, but you can tell me later."

"Okay." Stephanie said, softly. "But is our brother gonna help us?"

Jax nodded. "After I talk to him."

Kozik rested his hand on hers, with a smile. "All of us will help you."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"What?" Kozik said, innocently. "I'm serious."

A few seconds later, Cassie walked in, and said "Crystal?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Now... that Stephanie is doing okay, I need to check you out, so come on."

"Okay." Crystal looked at her sister. "Will you be okay?"

Before she could open her mouth, Kozik beat her to it. "She'll be fine."

"All right." Crystal nodded, getting out of her chair. "I'll be back." then she walked out of the room with Cassie.

After five minutes of silence, Stephanie chuckled. "Wow... awkward."

Jax nodded. "So your boyfriend is the one after you?"

Kozik tensed up waiting for Stephanie to answer, there was something about this girl that made him in 'protector' mode, and he didn't give a shit if she was Tig's sister, he wanted to make sure she'd be safe, from whoever was hurting her.

"Yeah, he killed Mom and he was coming after me and Crys."

"Start from the beginning."

She looked at Happy and nodded, clearing her throat. "About a week ago, Crys and I went over to our house to visit Mom, but Vince didn't want me to go, and I went anyway. While we were eating dinner, him and his crew breaks the door open, waving their guns around. Mom told them to leave, but Vince had a sadistic smile on his face and shot her in the head." Stephanie paused, closing her eyes, feeling a few tears fall down her cheeks. "Vince grabbed me, while the guys grabbed Crys, and threw us into their van." she flinched when she felt someone grab her hand, but instantly calmed down when she saw that it was Kozik.

"And then what happened, Love?"

She looked over at Chibs. "We were at his place... I was in one room and she was in the other, but I have no idea what happened to Crys in the other room." Stephanie shrugged. "I'm pretty sure we got the same, like... punishment, I guess you can say."

"Like what?" Kozik asked, getting pissed off more than he already was.

"Just think of the most horrible things possible to happen to a woman and that's what we went through... or what I went through." she shook her head. "But, like I said, I don't know what happened with Crys." all the guys exchanged pissed off glances at each other, mentally saying to one another, that these motherfuckers are dead.

Jax took a deep breath, before he spoke. "How'd you get away?"

"It wasn't easy... but I managed to spike Vince's drink with a bunch of Benadryl and once he passed out, I grabbed Crys, and we were out of there."

"How many did you give him?" asked Chibs.

"Like ten or eleven, I wanted to make sure it'd knock him the fuck out before I could do anything."

"Good thinking." Juice nodded.

"And you said that they are after you?"

"Yeah, Jax... but where they could be now? I don't know."

He nodded. "Okay, do they know where you two were headed?"

"I think so... one of his goons heard me and Crys talking about coming here, so if I had to bet, he's on his way as we speak."

Happy cracked his knuckles. "You don't need to worry about them."

Stephanie shook her head. "I don't think you understand."

"What do you mean?" Kozik asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"Someone like Vince." she groaned. "He's the type of guy that will stop at _nothing_ to get what he wants, plus he has all the man power to do it, and he won't take 'no' for an answer." she looked between all the guys looking at her. "I just don't want any of you to get hurt or killed because of me... it's not worth it." she looked down. "Because I know... I'm definitely not worth it."

Out of reflex, Kozik reached over and lifted Stephanie's chin with his two fingers, shaking his head. "Don't say that... don't say that you're not worth it. Don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves, and we will take care of these assholes that try to come anywhere near you." he paused. "I'm not gonna let them come near you, all right?"

"Okay." she nodded, as Chibs, Jax, Happy, and Juice exchanged funny and shocked glances at each other.

Jax's phone rang, he walked over by the door, and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Hey Clay... visiting Cassie at the hospital." he paused. "Why? What's up?"

"Well, there's work to do at the garage, the cars can't fix themselves."

"All right, I'll have Juice and Chibs go, then I'll be there in a little bit."

"Good." Clay told him, then hung up. Jax snapped his phone shut, put it in his pocket, and walked back over to Stephanie's hospital bed.

"Who was that, Jackie Boy?" Chibs asked, with a chuckle, noticing the look on his face.

"Clay... he wants us to go back to the garage and work." he paused. "And I told him that a few of you will go... so Chibs and Juice, he wants you two over there."

"All right." Juice nodded, then he looked at Stephanie. "Feel better."

"Yeah." Chibs smiled.

"Okay, thanks." she smiled back.

"I'm gonna go too." Happy started following them, the turned around, looking at Kozik. "You coming?"

"Nah." he shook his head. "I'm staying."

"Fuck you then." Happy chuckled and walked out with Juice and Chibs.

Kozik gave Jax a weird look, then after a few minutes, he got the hint. "I'm gonna go check on Crystal and see what Cass is doing."

"Okay." Stephanie nodded, then Jax walked out of the room, leaving her and Kozik alone.

He sat down next to her on the bed. "Do you need anything? Some water?"

"Not right now." she shook her head. "But the only thing I want... is Vince and all his jackasses dead."

Kozik nodded, then grabbed Stephanie's hand. "We can definitely arrange that."

"They need to pay for what they did to my mom, Crys, and I." a few tears fell down her cheeks. "They were monsters." then seconds later, Stephanie planted herself into Kozik's chest and his reaction was to wrap his arms around her. "Please don't let them find me." she whispered.

"Shh... they won't find you and if they do, they're dead." she sniffled and nodded. "Nobody will ever hurt you again." he told her, rubbing her back. At that moment, he liked the feeling of her in his arms, and he couldn't ignore what he was feeling for her, and feeling protective of her, like it was his duty to keep her safe. He made a vow to himself, that's exactly what he's going to do, until his heart stops beating.


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter 3...

Jax found out what room Cassie was in, then knocked on the door a few times, before he let himself in, then Crystal looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing? Did you leave Steph by herself?"

"Nah." he shook his head, walking closer to her and Cassie. "Kozik's in there with her."

"Is she okay?"

"I promise... she's fine, he's keeping an eye on her." he looked at Cassie, pointing at Crystal. "So, how is she doing, Sis?"

"Well." Cassie started. "She's dehyrated, like Stephanie... and both of them need to eat, but other than that, they'll be okay." Crystal let out a breath of relief, because Cassie didn't tell Jax _everything._

Jax nodded. "When can they leave?"

"In a little bit."

"Okay, when they're released they can come over to the clubhouse."

"Clubhouse?" Crystal gave Jax a funny look.

"It's where we hang out and it's next to the auto shop we work at."

"Oh." Crystal nodded.

"Jax?"

He looked at Cassie. "What?"

"I think you should tell Tig about Crystal and Stephanie, with Katie there." Cassie shrugged. "She should be at Mom's by tonight."

"Who's Katie?"

"Tig's Old Lady." Crystal looked at Cassie in confusion. "That means girlfriend... or wife even, but in their case, she's his girlfriend."

"So where is she?"

"She went to visit her mother in San Francisco."

"All right, Cass." Jax nodded. "I'll talk to them before we eat, I guess."

"Okay." she nodded, then look at Crystal. "I'll come back to check on you later, then soon both you and Stephanie can go."

"Awesome."

Cassie smiled, then as she was walking out, she smacked Jax in the back of his head. "Brat." he mumbled, then Cassie laughed walking out of the room. Jax went up to Crystal and sat down in the chair. "I looks like you're gonna be fine."

"Yeah, I'm glad." she nodded, then noticed the serious look on Jax's face. "What?"

"I need to know everything that happened." Crystal didn't respond, she just looked at him with a blank stare. "Stephanie told us some stuff, but I want to hear it from you."

She looked down. "I don't want to talk about it right now." Jax reached over and was about to rest his hand on hers, she flinched. "Sorry, if I'm a little jumpy."

"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry... it's not your fault."

She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay." she was sitting there and her eyes wondered at his leather vest he was wearing. "What are you a V. President of?"

"The motorcycle club I told you about, we're called Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original or SAMCRO."

"That's cool."

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "We're more like brothers and like a family."

"Oh... the only family I got is Steph and now Tig."

"Not anymore, you and her have all of us now as your family."

Crystal smiled and the way she smiled at Jax, made him feel something he hasn't felt in a long time. He was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. Even though he just met her, he couldn't explain it or ignore it, but he knew one thing, he was going to keep her safe and protected from whoever tries to fuck with her.

* * *

Stephanie chuckled a little, letting go of Kozik. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting tears all over your shirt."

"It's fine, I'll just throw it in the washer."

She nodded, then rubbed her eyes. "So you're from Tacoma, Washington?" she asked, looking at his leather vest.

"Yeah." he sighed.

"Then what are you doing in California?"

"Happy and I came down for a few weeks to do some shit for the club and we we're supposed to go back there earlier, but we came to the hospital to see what Jax was doing instead."

"Kozik, I don't want to keep you, if you have to get back."

"No, no." he grabbed her hand. "It's fine... I'd rather be here anyway."

"Why?"

"So I can keep you safe." he moved inches from her face. "Nobody will hurt you again, not if I can help it." she smiled, then nodded, as he moved back from her. "Plus, if I have to go back to Tacoma, you'll be coming with me."

"Hmm." Stephanie started to think. "I've never been there before." then she looked down. "Hey, Kozik?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being nice to me and wanting to protect me?" she looked back up at him, with sad eyes. "If you actually knew the real me and known what I've done and what I've been through." she shook her head. "You wouldn't want anything to do with me... I'm damaged goods, so why would anyone want me or even be my friend?"

Kozik didn't know how to respond, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So he started to think of something to say, choosing his words carefully, then looked up at her. "Look, Steph... I don't care about any of that. I don't, I mean, everyone has skeletons in their closets and nobody's perfect, I know I'm not." he paused. "So how about you start off with a clean slate, just forget about the past and move on. You'd be starting off in a new place with a better life, that I can give you." her eyes started to well up. "I _will_ protect you and I _will_ be there for you, whenever you need me... that son of a bitch has to get through me to get to you and I _will not_ let him try."

"Okay." she said, in a soft voice.

Kozik caught the tear that was about to fall. "Baby, don't cry... you have nothing to be scared of or nothing to worried about anymore." he smiled. "I'll take care of you."

Stephanie nodded and smiled back. She thought there was something about this guy, that was willing to go above and beyond for her, and it made her feel like she actually mattered in this world. She wasn't quite ready to open her heart or take down her walls, just yet, since Vince made it impossible for her to trust anyone. But her gut was telling her to trust Kozik and she hopes he doesn't let her down.

* * *

Jax's phone rang, then he took it out of his pocket, looking at Crystal. "I gotta take this." she nodded, then flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Tig... Juice told me to call you."

"He did, did he?" Jax groaned.

"He said that it was very important or something."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, what is it, Brother?"

"I was gonna tell you tonight at my moms, but scratch that."

"What the hell are you talking about, Jackson?"

Jax groaned again. "Just get to St. Thomas... there's something you need to see."

"I'll be right there." Tig told him, then Jax hung up the phone, shaking his head.

"What?" asked Crystal. "What is it?"

"Your big brother is on the way." he flipped open his phone again. "I gotta let Koz know."

"Why?"

Jax sent Kozik a message. _"Tig's on his way here, he don't know about the girls, but he's gonna find out."_ then looked up at Crystal. "Bad beef, remember?"

"Oh, right." she nodded.

Kozik replied a few minutes later. _"Let the bastard come, I don't give a fuck... and you can tell him that I ain't leaving Steph."_

Jax laughed. "Wow, this is gonna be fun." he put his phone back in his pocket. "I can tell already."


	4. Chapter 4

...Chapter 4...

Jax was outside smoking a cigarette when Tig pulled up, alone, and parked his bike. _"Oh, shit... here we go."_ Jax thought to himself as Tig walked up to him. Jax took the last drag of the cigarette and flicked it in the street. "What's up, Man?"

Tig gave him a funny look. "You tell me... what is it, that I need to see?"

Jax took a deep breath. "Okay, there was a woman that brought in her twin sister who passed out in the car."

"Okay." Tig nodded, not knowing where he was going with this.

"One is named Stephanie and the other is Crystal... well, apparently Stephanie's boyfriend beat up on them and they came from Florida to over here."

"Do you have a point, Jackson?" Tig asked, getting slightly irritated. "I mean, what does any of this have to do with me?"

"These two women... are your twin sisters."

"You're lying." he shook his head. "I don't have any sisters."

"Yes, you do."

"How?"

"You three have the same last name, the same mother, and Stephanie's boyfriend killed her." Tig's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the ground." Then after that, they came to Charming looking for you, because Steph's boyfriend is after them."

"You serious? I have twin sisters?" Jax nodded. "Okay, what exactly happened to them?"

"Both of them got hurt, by the boyfriend, and some other guys... but I'm telling you, Man." Jax slightly shook his head. "There's more going on with both of them, then Cassie is letting on, because Stephanie told us that they went through some bad shit."

Tig had fire in his eyes. "What kind of bad shit?"

"Steph didn't exactly say, but she said to just think of the most horrible things possible to happen."

Tig was silent for fifteen seconds, then took a deep breath. "Where's this motherfucker at?"

"Don't know, but the girls think that he's gonna come after them."

"Let him try." Tig shook his head. "I will kill them all, before that happens."

"We all will."

"Okay." Tig counted to three in his head. "Let's go see my sisters." Jax nodded, then they walked into the hospital.

A few minutes later, Tig followed Jax into one of the rooms. "Hey, Crystal."

She looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Look who's here." he said, then he stepped out of the way, so she could see him.

Both of them locked eyes and Tig could see it in her face that she kind of looked like him and their mom, then he walked closer to her. "I'm Tig."

"Crystal." she smiled.

"Look, I just want you to know... I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"I know." she nodded. "Thanks." she looked over at Jax. "Is Kozik still in there with Steph?"

"What! You let that asshole near my sister!" Tig yelled, being already over protective.

"Calm down."

"Fuck no... where is she?"

"All right, I'll tell you, but you can't cause a scene, we're in a hospital." Tig didn't say anything, he just glared at Jax. "Come on." he looked back at Crystal. "I'll be right back."

"Good luck." she nodded, then both of them walked out of the room.

* * *

"So." Stephanie started. "Are you going back to Tacoma any time soon?"

"Nope... I wanna stay here with you and make sure you're okay."

"But what if you do have to go back?"

"Well, if I have to, then I'll come right back or I can just take you with me." he smiled. "That's a option."

"Oh." she nodded. "Okay, because I wouldn't mind going."

Kozik held onto her hand. "Good." seconds later, the door swung open, and Tig came storming in, with Jax right behind him. Kozik and Stephanie looked over and Kozik smirked. "Hey Tiggy, what's up?"

"What the hell are you doing in here with my sister?"

Stephanie raised her eyebrow. "Are you my brother Alex?"

"Yes, I am." he said, not looking away from Kozik. "And _you_ need to get the fuck out."

Kozik laughed. "Make me." he got up as Tig got closer to him, then they were nose to nose. "I'd like to see you try and get me out of this room." he pointed to Stephanie. "I'm not leaving her and there isn't a person in this world that can get me out, including you."

"I'll kill you."

"You ain't got the guts to _kill me_, Tig... you ain't nothing but Clay's little bitch boy."

"I want you out of this fucking room and away from my sister... go back to Tacoma where you belong."

"Not a chance, because I'm thinking about talking to Quinn to have me transferred to SAMCRO, so there's no way in hell, I'm ever gonna leave Steph alone, again." Kozik shrugged, with a smirk on his face. "_You_ will just have to deal with it, Cupcake."

"I don't have to deal with shit."

After a few more minutes, Stephanie couldn't take anymore of the fighting, so she quickly but carefully got out of the hospital bed and got in between them, before Tig was about to punch Kozik in the face, and placed her hands on Tig's chest, keeping him away from Kozik. "You two need to stop... this is fucking ridiculous."

Tig looked down at his little sister. "I know you just met me, but you need trust me and stay away from this asshole." he said, pointing to Kozik.

Stephanie glanced back at Kozik and smiled, then turned back to Tig. "I think I'll take my chances."

Tig looked at her incredulously. "Did you hear what I said? _Stay away_ from this asshole." he demanded.

"Hold up." Stephanie raised up her hand, for a second. "First of all, I don't care if you are my long lost brother." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Nobody tells me what to do... I'm a grown ass woman and I can do whatever the fuck I want." all three of the guys stood there in shock. "If Kozik wants to be in here with me, then he will."

Kozik stood there behind Stephanie, with a huge grin on his face. As Tig was about to lunge at him, Jax grabbed his arm. "Come on, Man." he pulled Tig away a little bit. "Let's check on Crystal."

Tig pointed his finger at Kozik. "This isn't over, you son of a bitch."

"Bye-bye!" Kozik waved, only pissing Tig off more.

"Let's go, Tig." Jax ordered and literally pulled him out of the room.

Once the door was shut, Stephanie turned to Kozik, and glared at him. "Don't ever do that again." she shook her head and looked at the ground. "I don't wanna have to choose between my family and you."

Kozik raised his eyebrow. "Why not?"

She sighed. "Because... nine times out of ten." she looked back up at him. "I'll probably choose you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah."

Kozik got closer to her, inches from her lips. "And why is that?"

"I have major trust issues, because of Vince, but for some reason, being with you... even though it's been a really short time, I feel safe." she shrugged. "I mean, I haven't felt safe in a long time."

Kozik rested his hands on her hips. "I will always keep you safe or I'll die trying."

"You don't have to go to that extreme."

"Yes, I do." he nodded. "From that piece of shit after you and even your brother." he kissed her on her forehead. "So don't worry, okay?" she nodded. "I'm not leaving you and I will keep you safe."

She took a deep breath."Okay."

He smiled. "Now, get back into your bed, before the nurses get all pissy." she laughed, then Kozik helped her back in the hospital bed, and she didn't want to let go of his hand, so she held on, and closed her eyes.


End file.
